The Brickoli Alphabet
by StarNerve
Summary: 'The more they hate each other, the more they love each other.' A long awaited series of Disgust x Anger one-shot drabbles covering all the letters of the alphabet.


**I'm back! The ToD is in progress at the moment and I'm in the middle of a writer's block situation. I decided to make the Brickoli Alphabet for now instead. The world needs more of this pairing… honestly.**

 **That's probably a dead giveaway already. But if you'll ask how it works, then leave that to me. I'll do my best to make you proud!**

 **Voila! My Brickoli Alphabet story:**

* * *

 ** _The Brickoli Alphabet_**

* * *

 **A – Arguments**

After the Emotions passed a five second rule, Disgust was very reluctant on letting Riley eat that grape. It touched the ground several times, so who knows where it's been! Joy, as usual, protested and wanted Riley to go further.

Then it led to a fight.

Sadness, Anger and Fear watched in confusion and helplessness. Anger wasn't concerned at all. He was entertained by their debate. Of course Fear had to ruin the moment.

"Uh… should we help?"

"Hehe… nope," he answered, grinning evilly. Although he had to admit, Disgust was pretty cute when she's angry. The only thing that killed the mood was when Joy won the argument. He had to agree with Disgust: Joy _is_ evil!

* * *

 **B – Broccoli**

If Riley had to eat broccoli, Disgust would be the judge of that. If Riley refused to eat broccoli, she wouldn't get any dessert. And that's where Anger takes charge. The two knew right at that moment they would be the perfect duo to fight against Riley's ultimately despised comestible: broccoli.

* * *

 **C – Chair**

Anger had a bad habit of throwing chairs when he was mad. He'd throw them everywhere: the wall, the screen, the controls, and even the window. Disgust had her own chair and it looked all fancy and elegant-looking. Sadness was curious as to why Anger never threw that chair.

"Why don't you throw Disgust's chair? You always throw and smash ours," she complained.

"I don't know… I just don't want to throw it," he mumbled.

"But… why?"

"I just don't."

"Why?"

"I REALLY don't."

"But I just don't get why-"

"BECAUSE IT BELONGS TO DISGUST, DARN IT!" he confessed in a fit of rage.

"Oh…" said Sadness. Slowly, she began to smile. "I knew that," she said before walking away.

Anger just stood there, his eye twitching after recalling every word.

* * *

 **D – Denial**

Fear noticed Anger sitting still on the controls. He wasn't doing much, but he did appear to be thinking about certain things. Even though they're both guys, and they both don't talk very often, Fear knew what he was on about.

"Ah, looks like someone's thinking of a very special _girl_ ," he teased. Anger's eyes widened and focused on Fear's. "What're you talking about?"

"Oh don't play coy with me. It looks like _somebody's_ been daydreaming about Disgust and I, for one, would like to comment on that," he said.

"I don't like her!" he said quickly. Fear rolled his eyes with disbelief. "Um… I beg to differ."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" snapped Anger. He stomped away from Fear and headed to the bedroom to think. He stopped and hid before the doorway, suddenly eavesdropping on a conversation.

"I do _not_ like Anger. I don't even like anyone, okay Joy!?" said what he heard was Disgust's voice. He tried raising his head in hopes he could hear it clearer.

"Oh come on, Disgust, don't deny it. I've seen the way you two act around each other," teased what he heard to be Joy's voice.

"To deny or not to deny, I'm not wasting my time on this!" Disgust yelled.

"Fine, if you won't tell him, then I will."

He heard Disgust gasp horridly. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Race you to the door to find out?" challenged Joy. Before she could head off, Disgust immediately stepped in front of her.

"NO, NO RACING! No matter what you say, nothing will happen between us!" She turned her back on Joy and bumped into Anger, who was now standing right in front of her. The two blushed instantly and remained speechless for a few moments. Joy had a devious grin on her face. Out of nowhere, they heard Fear's voice.

"Anger wait, I have to tell you- Oh… this… this is awkward," he said, his voice getting quieter.

"I… I… I…" both Disgust and Anger murmured. Their blushes grew harder. Upon realizing that Joy and Fear knew what they were going to say, they immediately dodged the bullet and said:

"I HATE YOU!" They both stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Uh, Anger—Oof!" Fear choked as he felt Anger punch his gut. Joy looked at Disgust knowingly. "De-Ni-Al," she finished.

Disgust rolled her eyes and shoved Joy out of her way. "Get stuffed."

* * *

 **E – Envy**

Riley noticed a new girl who started flirting with her crush. Within her mind, Anger and Disgust were infuriated.

"Okay, that is so not cool," sassed Disgust.

"That girl deserves to be dead!" added Anger.

"Uh, I'd keep it sane by issuing a restraining order," suggested Disgust in response.

"Yeah, yeah, and just how are we going to convince the government to do that!?"

"We complain to them of course!"

"Why not complain to mom and dad?"

"Uh, hello, are you loco? Mom and dad can't find out about Riley's secret crushes!"

Fear, Joy and Sadness watched from the couch. Both Fear and Sadness were shocked to see that Joy's not taking the wheel either.

"Um… Joy?" said Fear.

"Yeah?"

"Should we help?"

Joy grinned. "I don't think that's compulsory. I'd like to see where this is going."

"That girl should pay for taking him away from Riley!" growled Anger.

Disgust nodded. "I couldn't agree more." Anger looked at her and grinned. "What do you say? You want to take her on together?"

Disgust's eyes widened, returning her glance on his. She returned it with a mischievous smirk. "Certainly."

On the outside, Riley started to develop a new feeling. She also had a feeling that the new girl hated her. And worst of all, she's trying to take her crush away from her! She began to grow a new kind of hatred. She walked up to that girl, saying "Hey, do you mind? I know you're new and all but that doesn't mean you can jump on people so quickly."

"Aww, somebody's a little jealous," said the girl in fake pity. She rolled her eyes and pulled Riley's crush with her. "I may be a newbie, but at least I'm not a loser newbie who cries in front of everyone. I am and always was the pretty and perfect one. Ciao!" She turned her back on Riley and walked off. She had sass! Even more sass than Disgust. The boy felt a bit uncomfortable around her.

Disgust grew angrier. "Hey! Nobody gets more sass than me! And how does she know that? Ugh, gossip… of course!" she said disgustingly.

Anger began to heat up. If anyone tries to compete with Disgust, they'll have to get through him first. "Not if we have anything to say about it!"

Back on the sidelines, Fear started to become snappy. "Oh, it's on! Let me have her, Joy. You want a piece of this, huh… lady?" he threatened. Joy pulled his collar to stop him. "Sorry Fear, that's _their_ job." Even Joy wasn't impressed with the new girl. Both Disgust and Anger handled the controls together and made Riley snap.

"Listen up, newbie, I don't care how pretty or perfect you think you are, but if you taunt me, bully me, and try to take away my friends like that, then you're nowhere as pretty or as perfect as any girl in this school! Now leave him alone!" she said. Everyone in the class looked at them in shock. Her friends smiled knowingly, and so did her crush. He broke free of the girl's grasp and walked to Riley's side. "Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it," muttered Riley, blushing deeply.

"Okay, I've never seen Riley behave like that before! That was awesome… and a bit harsh at the same time," complimented Joy.

"It sounded harsh…" said Sadness. "But that girl was even harsher."

A new core memory was formed. Disgust and Anger rushed over to check it out. It was half red and half green. It symbolized envy. Sadness, Fear and Joy were amazed.

"That's not exactly a positive-looking core memory but what Riley did was a good thing, right?" said Joy.

"Yeah… she stood up for herself," said Sadness. "But she still sounded a bit harsh."

"I'll admit… that was pretty cool. We should do this again sometime," confessed Disgust. Anger's eyes widened and gazed at her proud face. He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah… sure," he confessed back.

* * *

 **F – Fashion**

Disgust sighed admiringly at Fashion Island. Man, if she went out of Headquarters, she'd go berserk over buying the latest trends. It's like a fight to get the last dress or shoes on sale! Anger noticed her excitement and interrupted her daydreaming.

"You really want to go there, don't you," he blurted out.

"Yeah…" she sighed. Then she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "As if I'm ever going there. I'm going to be stuck in here and wait for a tube to suck me out just like what happened to Joy and Sadness."

"The mind workers made sure that didn't happen again," Anger pointed out.

"I know! No need to remind me, genius."

"If anything, I wouldn't mind taking you there. It would be better than staying here… getting annoyed by Fear all day and having to watch that stupid gum commercial!" he said, his voice slowly rising. Disgust took a peek at Joy, Fear and Sadness, who were minding their own businesses. Then she smirked at Anger. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Anger blinked in confusion. He glanced at Fashion Island, then back at her. He grinned in realization. "Let's do it."

* * *

 **G – Gum**

The mind workers have a weird obsession with that gum commercial Riley used to watch. And for fun, they would unexpectedly show it to the Emotions. Obviously, Anger would be irked up the most. Disgust couldn't help but laugh at that. She liked it when Anger was annoyed. Once all the Emotions headed for bed, she picked up her new phone and dialed the mind workers. They picked up and she smiled even wider.

"Hey, it's Disgust. I need a favor."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Is it alright if I hold on to that gum commercial memory for… I don't know… a few weeks?" she asked. There was brief silence, until one of the mind workers spoke up.

"Sure, why not!"

* * *

 **H – Hot**

Disgust just had another argument with Joy. As usual, she lost. Anger looked at her lovingly. She noticed this and glared.

"Oh, what, you're gonna rain on my parade?" she grumbled.

"No…" he sighed. "I just gotta say… you're hot when you're angry." He kept making that love-struck face at her. Disgust blushed but tried not to show flattery. "E-excuse me!?"

"That's right… you're _hotter_ than me." He winked and walked past her. It wasn't like him to be flirty. Disgust blushed harder and puffed her cheeks in anger. "O-Oh go jump off of Headquarters already!"

* * *

 **I – Intensity**

Disgust wondered how far Anger would go for her. If she was upset, would he vow to kill the person who triggered it? If she was angry, would he be angry with her? And if she was in danger, would he burn everything in his path just to save her? It would prove how intense he really was.

* * *

 **J – Jade**

Disgust noticed Anger carrying a small box with him. Watching him take a peek, she realized there was a ring in there. Who was it for? It's gotta be for her, right? She loves jewelry more than any Emotion in Headquarters. She tried to act natural.

"Hey, Anger!"

Anger immediately shut the box. "Oh, hey."

"What's that in your hand?" she asked patiently. Anger showed his free hand, making Disgust impatient. "The OTHER one, genius!"

"Oh… this," he said. "It's nothing but a petty ring really."

"To whom does that 'petty' ring belong to?" she asked.

"Um…" Anger tried to think for a few seconds. He knew how girls can smell plot holes very easily. "It's just for this girl named Jade."

Disgust's eyes widened. "Jade? Who in Riley's mind is Jade!?" Whoever she was, Disgust began to grow sick of her.

"Just someone you don't need to know of."

"ANGER, I demand to know who it is right now," she ordered.

"Not a chance. This ring's for Jade and I'm giving it to her in a few days."

Disgust pouted angrily. She felt jealous of this Jade girl. Whoever she was, she is going down! She turned her back on Anger and stomped away. "Fine, be that way!"

Anger didn't seem to care. He sighed in relief and peeked at it again. "Don't be so jealous of yourself," he mumbled. Anyone can guess what Disgust's reaction was the day Anger gave it to her.

* * *

 **K – Kindness**

Anger hated kindness. It was the downfall of his personality. It was his weakness. But sometimes, he unknowingly shows it to Disgust. The two have similar tastes and distastes. It wouldn't hurt to be a _little_ bit nice to her, right?

* * *

 **L – Lost**

"Where is it!? WHERE IN HEADQUARTERS IS IT?" the Emotions heard Disgust panicking. They all walked up to her, confused and worried.

"What's wrong, Disgust?" Fear asked worriedly.

"It's gone… it's gone!" she whimpered.

"What's gone?" asked Joy. Disgust grabbed Joy, bringing their faces closer. "MY SCARF, YOU IDIOT!"

"Wow, really? It's just that… you never take it off. How could you lose it?" she asked.

"Maybe it grew legs and hopped away," assumed Sadness.

"You have a weird imagination, Sadness," Fear muttered, before smiling proudly. Sadness returned it the same way. Meanwhile, Anger showed up with a newspaper gripped within his fist.

"What's all the hullaballoo?" he grumbled.

"I lost my scarf, Brickhead! Are you going to help me find it or not?" snapped Disgust.

"You mean _this_ scarf?" Anger deadpanned while holding the purple scarf before her. Disgust felt relieved. "Oh thank you, THANK YOU! Where did you find it?" she cried while hugging Anger tightly.

"Calm down, kid, I found it in the bathroom next to my newspaper," groaned Anger.

"Oh.. Wait, what was it doing there? Usually when I take my scarf off, I leave it on my bed. How did it get there?" she asked herself. Sadness looked to the ground in guilt. "I used it…"

"You WHAT?"

"I was crying that day and my turtleneck was all soaked. I saw your scarf and, well, you know the rest," Sadness explained sadly.

"You… you…" Disgust paused and sighed. She looked at Anger, who made a 'that's my job' expression, then back at Sadness. "Fine… but that'll be the last time you'll use it!"

* * *

 **M – Mood**

Disgust wasn't feeling like herself. If Riley was moody, now that she's a teenager, so was she… especially she. Anger liked that side of her. That way she gets to yell at Emotions like Joy the same way he does with Fear. He just wondered why she hasn't lost her marbles on him yet.

* * *

 **N – Name**

Anger and Disgust had another argument again. Fear, Joy and Sadness watched helplessly. If there was any couple that couldn't be broken up from their quarrel, it had to be Anger and Disgust. Fear looked to the other two Emotions and grinned. "Hockey Island anyone?"

Sadness and Joy looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Let's go for it!" said Joy. And off to the Island they snuck. Meanwhile, Anger and Disgust paid no attention to their absence.

"What do you mean I can't use your old newspapers in case I spill my nail polish!?" Disgust argued.

"You can't because I'm still reading them, you sissy!" Anger roared.

"Yeah, well save it! Reading those articles only make you angrier, brickface!"

"And they certainly won't make your nails look prettier, you con artist!"

"Bonfire!"

"Green Hag!"

"Baldface!"

"Broccoli ***beep***!"

Disgust gasped horridly at the said word. That was the last straw! She huffed and huffed, thinking of another comeback. Anger waited for it too. Instead, he got a different reaction. She rose as high as she could with tears in her eyes. Her face was red in anger.

"YOU ARE A GIGANTIC JERK!" she sobbed and stormed away. Anger's eyes widened in realization - What had he done?

Instead of feeling sympathy, he roared to himself and kicked a chair. "Screw her! She'll get over it eventually."

Unfortunately, Disgust gave him the silent treatment for months.

* * *

 **O – Obvious**

Sarcasm was Disgust's middle name. She uses it whenever she needs it, which is all the time. Every time someone would make a stupid statement or ask a stupid question, she would answer them sarcastically. The answers are obvious enough! How can they not see that? One day, she kept hogging Anger with all these questions.

"Come on, Anger, even someone like you has a soft spot for someone," she teased.

"I don't. Now back off!" roared Anger.

"I won't!"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Uh… because I don't, genius?" There it was again: sarcasm.

"Fine. I do have a soft spot for someone. Now GO AWAY!" confessed Anger.

"Who is it?" Disgust asked curiously. "Joy?" she guessed.

"Yes," Anger answered. Disgust glared and huffed. "Very well then," she said before walking away with her head held high. Anger smirked. She sure fell for that.

Little did Disgust know that Anger understood sarcasm really well. He sure took it well too.

* * *

 **P – Protection**

Joy and Sadness were gone. They were sucked away from HQ after an argument they once had. While Fear was in charge of Dream Duty due to their absence, Disgust and Anger went straight to bed. After a while, Anger noticed Disgust shuddering on her bed. She couldn't be cold. She's got sheets all over her. Something was up. Groaning at the fact that he does care, Anger jumped out of bed and walked to Disgust's bed.

"Look, if this is about Joy and Sadness' absence, then you don't need to worry. They'll be back soon," he said. It didn't sound as comforting as he hoped it would. He doesn't do comfort. Disgust made sure she didn't face him, otherwise he'd see her upset face, which happened once and should only happen once.

"It's not that… it's just that… what if your idea doesn't work?" she whispered, still not looking at him.

"Hey, we have no more core memories. At this rate, Riley will be broken forever if we don't run away. All her happy core memories were made back in Minnesota. The least we can do is make more by making her return there," explained Anger. Disgust slowly rose from her bed and faced Anger, shocking him with her sadness.

"Yeah, but running away isn't easy. What if Riley dies along the way? We could get poisoned just by forcing Riley to eat all those disgusting street foods. It doesn't feel safe to make Riley leave."

Anger sighed. "Okay, first of all: What you said is exactly what Fear would say. And second of all: Fear and I will make sure that doesn't happen. But because Fear's all hesitant about this whole idea, I'll be the one who keeps Riley safe."

"Yeah, like that's _your_ job," scoffed Disgust.

"Oh I will, especially since you're the last girl in HQ. I would protect you with my life if I had to," Anger unwittingly confessed. Realizing this, his eyes widened and he began to stammer. "Don't get any ideas…"

Disgust smiled weakly. She leaned in and pecked Anger's forehead. "I won't." She put the covers over her and turned her back on him. "Good night…"

Anger said nothing and sighed, returning to his bed. "I'll protect you, kid. I promise."

Their rest was short lived once Riley woke up from a nightmare. Can anyone guess who's to blame?

* * *

 **Q - Quote**

Joy always rubbed in 'the quote' on Anger and Disgust:

 _The more you hate, the more you love._

It didn't make sense to them. Once they hate someone, they literally hate them. That's what hatred is. Joy took it another way. "I mean when soon-to-be lovers hate each other, obviously they'll start loving each other!"

"That's preposterous!" scoffed Anger.

"Yeah, since when has that happened?" added Disgust.

"In every movie and scene Riley has watched of course!" answered Joy.

"Yeah, sure. That's just some cliché bit they added to make movies more interesting. Nice try, Joy. But get this, I REALLY hate Anger so you might as well cut the chase and leave it that way," ordered Disgust.

"What she said," agreed Anger.

Disgust glared at him. "You have NO right to steal my words!"

"I'm sorry, but who gave you the authority to take away my rights?" Anger warned.

"I did, midget face!"

"See? Just look at all that tension you're having!" Joy pointed out.

Disgust and Anger felt their cheeks redden in frustration… and maybe something else.

"Somebody call the _Love_ Fireman because I think a couple of lovebirds are on fire today!" she added.

"FIRE!" screamed Fear, while hysterically running around in circles. "WHERE IS IT?! DO WE HAVE A FIRE EXTINGUISHER? WHERE IS IT!?" He stopped and grabbed Sadness. "Let's use her tears instead!"

"Fear that was just an expression!" Joy interjected.

"Oh…" He gently put Sadness down and stroked her hair. "Sorry… I panicked. Hehe."

"It's okay… I was going to cry anyway," sighed Sadness.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?! WE'RE NOT IN LOVE AND WE'LL NEVER BE IN LOVE!" Disgust protested, her cheeks turning redder.

"Tell that to the red face," Joy retorted. Disgust growled and stormed off. "You'll pay for this, Joy!"

Meanwhile Anger glared at the star emotion. He didn't know what he was angrier at: Disgust or Joy hurting Disgust's feelings. "What? You're going to take _me_ on now?"

"Hmm… nah."

After that he stormed off to find Disgust. Joy walked to Fear and Sadness with a funny grin. "Yup, they do love each other." Fear and Sadness nodded in response.

 _"_ _The more they hated each other, the more they loved each other."_

* * *

 **R – Rage**

Rage was Anger's middle name; if not, his nickname. Every little detail that made Riley's life unfair caused him to erupt. There's nothing to distract him from his rage.

…Except maybe Disgust…

They argue the most out of all the Emotions. But whenever Anger was angry at something else, Disgust never failed to distract him from raging on. Either it made him want to argue with her instead, or it made him want to stop and think that hey, maybe Disgust is right.

She was there to either make things right or simply make things worse.

* * *

 **S – Sorry**

Disgust hated apologies. But it was now or never. "Anger?"

"What?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Disgust and Anger led themselves away from the remaining trio. While sitting on the couch, Disgust struggled with what she was about to say.

"Um… about that day where I called you dumb," she started. Anger listened. "I'm listening."

"I… I didn't really mean it," she admitted. "I only did that so I could save Joy and Sadness."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, so I noticed," Anger groaned.

"You're stubborn, but I don't think you're all that dumb," Disgust confessed.

Anger glared, not taking it as a compliment. "And you just wanted to be the heroine, making me mad so you could save Joy and Sadness. Hmph!"

"Ugh! I can't believe I wanted to do this with you," Disgust snapped.

"Of course you did! You only wanted to do it because Joy made you do it!"

"Are you an idiot!? I thought of that myself!"

"Yeah right," Anger scoffed.

Disgust wanted to scream, but it was too useless to do so. "I felt guilty," she whispered. Anger's eyes widened.

"I didn't…. I… I didn't mean to hurt you, okay? It's not because I'm afraid of you or anything, I'm not. I know I don't feel guilty whenever I mock other Emotions. But when I insult you to your limit, that's when I…" she paused.

"That's when you what?" Anger repeated.

"…That's when I regret everything I said about you…" she confessed, but whispered it so softly Anger wouldn't hear her.

"What was that?" Anger lied. He heard it. He heard it all. He just wanted her to say it again.

"NOTHING! Forget this!" Disgust got up the couch and began to walk away, only to be stopped by Anger grabbing her hand.

"I heard everything. I forgive you," Anger admitted. Disgust blushed and refused to look back. She wondered what his expression would be, but she didn't want him to know what her reaction was.

"Idiot."

* * *

 **T – Tonight**

It was rare for Anger and Disgust to be in charge of Dream Duty, so what were the odds of Joy putting them in Dream Duty together?

Arguments, screaming, complaining, complimenting, denial - Let's just say not even Riley will be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

 **U – Up**

Due to Anger's shortness, he always had to look up whenever an Emotion was speaking to him. When he looked at Disgust, he looked everywhere but her face. It's not because he's a pervert, he just doesn't want to get distracted by looking at those eyes, with those really long eyelashes, her blushed cheeks blending in with her green skin, her shiny green hair, her glossy reddish pink lips - enough said. He would look anywhere but there.

* * *

 **V – Vulgarity**

Anger had been granted access to the swear word dictionary in Riley's head. Not only that, he has the power to censor these words – swear word or not. So when he confessed to Disgust, he pressed the beep button to every word he uttered.

" ***beep**beep**beep***!" he said, his voice unheard. Disgust gasped and gave him a slap. He glared. What the heck was she thinking? He just said he loved her and censored it. When will she ever understand that? He banged the controls. " ***beep***!"

This time, he really did swear.

* * *

 **W – Win**

Anger loved winning… especially when he plays arm wrestling with the Emotions. Don't get him started with playing arm wrestling with Fear. He would practically flip him over. But when Disgust played with him, that's when he let his guard down. If it's one thing he would surrender to, it's letting a girl win. And by 'girl', he meant Disgust. Above all things, she would kiss him to make him confused. And with that, he lost to her completely. Surprisingly to Joy, Fear and Sadness, he showed no signs of frustration. And he just stood there, his face burning and his head nearly bursting in flames.

They certainly weren't angry flames.

* * *

 **X – X-Ray**

Fear gave Anger a pair of X-Ray goggles. It was specially designed to see what Emotions are made of on the inside. It was never tested yet.

"Try using it on Disgust," Fear suggested. Anger grinned and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"What's going on here anyway?" Disgust asked.

"X – Ray goggles!" Fear answered. "Anger wanted to know what Emotions are made of on the inside so I ordered some for him."

He put the goggles on and looked at green Emotion. His eyes widened and so did his mouth. He felt his face burn. He screamed and immediately removed the goggles, throwing and breaking them on the ground.

"Well? What exactly am _I_ made of?" Disgust asked impatiently.

"Ugh…." Anger paused, somehow caught in a trance. It dawned to Disgust's mind with what Anger saw. It turns out the X – Ray goggles can only see through clothes. THAT PERVERT!

Without hesitation, she punched Anger. "PERV! I'm out of here!"

Confused, Fear checked the box. "Novelty X- Ray goggles…" He read the small print below. "Can only see through… oh… I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW!" he cried. Even he was blushing madly after reading that.

Anger turned to Fear with a death glare. "You… I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

 **Y – Yell**

Every single day they argued. Joy, Fear and Sadness would never hear the end of it. Not even Riley could stop hearing her Emotions arguing inside her head.

But what exactly _were_ they yelling about? They were probably yelling all sorts of deniability in their relationship. Yeah, that's probably it.

* * *

 **Z – Zeal**

Everyone knows that Anger is never a happy Emotion. He hates happiness. However, he has his exceptions. After he and Disgust formed a relationship, he somehow became the happiest Emotion… on the inside anyway. He opened up to her completely and he would only give her his happiness. She would do the same, no longer hiding her feelings. They were open and zealous. They still continue to argue nonstop, but that's what keeps them closer.

* * *

 **FINALLY, THIS LONG AWAITED FIC IS OVER. I sincerely hope you all like this. It took me a while and it looks kind of rushed, but it was sure worth it! I'm sorry for the inactivity. I plan to put the Truth or Dare story on hiatus due to a writer's block and the fact that I have more important things to do.**

 **Feel free to check out the rest of my stories! They're mostly Starnerve… it's my username after all. XD If you want to PM me, feel free to do so.**

 **Read, Review, you know the rest. Flamers are soon-to-be-roasted-on-anger's-head marshmallows.**


End file.
